


Because I...

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, My very first Destiel, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt:  Punk!Cas and Nerd!Dean, college AU.   The two get into a fight about something (authors choice) prompting Dean to become angry enough to shout "Because I love you!".  The two then decide to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Destiel story that was written as a prompt for a friend on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!

Dean sighed as he watched Castiel lounge back in his chair. He was balancing his chair on it’s back two legs and tapping his foot against the table. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and slammed his hand back on the table. “Look, Cas, if you’re not going to put any effort into learning this stuff, then there’s no point in me being here,” he told him as he began to pack up his books. They’d been meeting twice a week for almost a month and Dean was quickly realizing that even the plus of spending time with Cas wasn’t worth all this waste of his time. He knew Cas’ reputation but he couldn’t help but think there was more to him that all that. 

“I can’t help if I just don’t get it, Dean,” he answered, nonchalantly. “Besides, who’s actually going to use this shit in the real world?” He could feel Dean’s green eyes boring into him and began to click the piercing in his tongue against the back of his teeth; a nervous habit he couldn’t help. 

“Don’t you want a good job? Doing what you love won’t pay the bills, ya know, no matter how good you are.” The second the words left his mouth, he wanted to shove them back in. He sounded like Cas’ parents and he knew it. “Cas, I…”

Castiel dropped his chair back to all four legs and glared at Dean, stopping his words in his throat, “What the hell do you know anyway?! All you’re going to do is become a pencil pusher like your old man, anyway. Money isn’t everything, Dean.” Cas sneered Dean’s name, he wasn’t really sure why he was so angry about this. Maybe it was just his default setting. He scratched the back of his head, his blue tinted hair falling over his fingers.

Hurt flickered across Dean’s face at Cas’ words. “Maybe so but, at least I’ll make something of myself. I’ll get out of this town and be more than just some bum for the rest of my life!” He was breathing hard, he’d never felt the raw emotions that only Cas seemed to bring out. He’d taken this tutor job to earn a little side cash, he wasn’t prepared for the way he felt around Cas. However, that was all coming crashing down tonight. He threw his backpack strap over his shoulder and started walking away.

Cas stood abruptly and blocked Dean’s escape. “Yeah, and why the fuck do you even care so much huh?” Cas stepped more into Dean’s space, “It’s my life and I want to ‘ruin’ it, then I can!”

Dean’s hands curled into fists at his sides as he got into Cas’ face. “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OKAY?!” He was panting in anger, then as he let those words replay in his head he began to panic. ‘What the hell have I done? Oh God, he’ll never…’

Castiel stopped his response and tilted his head to the side, “Dean…” He never got any farther before Dean had managed to pull himself together enough to leave. He jogged to catch up to Dean and stop him from getting out the door. Cas turned Dean around by his shoulders, leaving his hands there. “Did you mean it?”

Dean instinctively flinched away slightly, not really sure what he was expecting as a reaction. He sputtered at the question, hanging his head in shame, “Yeah,” he mumbled, never making eye contact with Cas, “I’m so-sorry, I never intended to tell you. I-” Lips descending onto his own forced his sentence short. He slowly cracked an eye open and saw it was indeed Cas doing the kissing. He couldn’t help but smile a little against Cas’ lips.

Castiel pulled away and cupped Dean’s head in his hands. “Shh, just stop talking.” He gave Dean’s shoulder a gentle yank, enveloping him in his arms and rested his forehead against Dean’s. “So, this is new, huh?” A huff of laughter escaped him as he felt Dean melt into the embrace. 

Dean lifted his head and met Cas’ bright blue eyes with a smile, “That it is. So, is this actually going to happen, or are you just blowing smoke up my ass?” He chuckled as Cas’ eyes widened. He felt the arms around him tighten slightly and Cas’ lips were on his once again.

“No smoke, Dean, no smoke. I do hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“Sit your ass down and let’s get some intelligence into you, shall we?” Dean chuckled as he felt a light pinch to his side.

Cas shook his head, refusing to let go of Dean, “No. I have a better idea. Burgers. On me?”

“What the hell are we hanging around here for, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt or just come say hi! hellsqveen.tumblr.com


End file.
